


Some Sunny Day.....

by slothseatrainbows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravity Falls - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Next Gen, Next-Gen, Randomness, Soos - Freeform, a dick, dipper and wendy's kids, hehehe how to tell your child is a demon, i had to write a sequal, just yes, orian, ryan - Freeform, ryan is adick, tyrone is a precious cinnamon bun, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothseatrainbows/pseuds/slothseatrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh I know we we'll meet again some sunny day...</p><p>Its been 20 years since Dipper and Wendy have returned to the falls. Now with their two children, Tyrone and Orion Pines, they decide to return. Will they have a normal summer? Or will they disturb something thats been in slumber for over twenty years? And will Dipper reveal his dark secret?</p><p>One things for sure........Somethings defiantly wrong with Orion......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh enjoy my random next gen gravity falls  
> (Warning: There is explicit language from Orion and bad behaviour.)

My name is Tyrone Stanley Pines. I am twelve years old. I live in California with my mom, dad and my older brother. We all live in a small house in Pidemont. Dad is super cool and super smart. He has his own ghost hunting show and he investigates the paranormal. Auntie Mabel is super sweet! She always knits Ryan and I really warm sweaters with our favourite things on them. She also loves cats and glitter and she is currently a professional artist. She has a little girl called Sapphire who is my favourite cousin. She’s so cute and small. 

Mom is really strong and super chilled. She works in the woods and she chops down big tall trees and they get delivered to furniture manufacturing places. One time dad couldn't lift the couch and mom lifted it easily. Hehe dad is so weak. I would have thought him to be stronger (considering that he hauls around all that heavy camera equipment all the time.)

Ryan is my older brother. He’s really chilled but he’s about three years older than me. He loves to play baseball and he always tries to impress all the girls that walk past him. None the less he’s a great brother and he protects me (even if I do annoy him sometimes.) He’s a huge sceptic and he won’t believe in anything unless it’s infront of his eyes.

My brother and I were named after our great great uncles Stanley and Stanford. Oh speaking of Stanley and Stanford I finally get to see everyone! Mom, Dad Ryan and I are all going to Gravity Falls for the summer! It’s going to be super cool. I get to see Auntie Mabel and Pacifica, Soos and Melody, Stan and Stanley and many more of mom and dads old friends.

Gravity falls is where mom and dad met.They always tell me of their adventures and all the weird and wonderful things that they saw. Dad even gave me his own journal with all of his findings in it. Its a big leather journal with a big blue Pine Tree on the front with gold lettering. Its really cool. The pages are filled with monsters and spells and weird creatures, codes and all the different things that dad has seen and discovered.

I really like my dad and I hope to grow up to be just like him!


	2. Summer Begins

The house was pure chaos that morning as the Pines family frantically ran around the house to get packed and ready because someone (Dipper) forgot to set the alarm, so they all slept in an extra two hours.

"Oh shit!"

Dipper cursed and tried to find the rest of the items needed in his suitcase.

"Babe don't worry about it. We will just call Stan and tell him that we will be a few hours late okay?"

Wendy tried to comfort Dipper but he was really pissed off at himself. Wendy smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Even though Dipper was really annoyed, the kiss helped him calm down.

"I know I now it's just I have a schedule and if I don't follow it it messes up my whole day. Gah I'm so stupid!"

Wendy just shrugged and got off the bed, walking to draw to pack her suitcase. Wendy was extremely tall and she had a slim slender figure with wide hips. She aged beautifully. Her long fiery red hair still flowed majestically down her back like red hot glowing flames. Dipper was one lucky guy.

Dipper calmed down a little bit and sighed.

"I just wish we were a lot more organised. We could have at least packed our cases a few days earlier."

"Well we were going to.....but you were out filming. Don't worry Dip, Everything is going to be fine. We should be on the road in an hour. Anyway you finish packing, I gotta go shower....Unless you wanna join me~?"

Dippers cheeks went bright red. He smiled and chuckled nervously. Wendy giggled and dashed quickly into the the shower, turning it on.

"Ryan have you seen my sweater that Auntie Mabel knitted me?"

Tyrone was frantically searching the wardrobes and the closets for his favourite brown sweater with the legend of zelda triforce on it. Ryan was packing his case at lighting speed and checking his twitter whilst doing so. Ryan had just got over eight thousand twitter followers.

"Ugh why do we have to go on some stupid trip and spend the whole fucking summer in the gay ass place where mom and dad met. I mean I have friends too! Are they so fucking stupid as to realise that I have a life! There is no fucking internet there either! Just kill me now!"

Tyrone rolled his eyes. Wendy had told Ryan not to swear in front of him and even said that if he did he owed Tyrone a dollar for every swear. Tyrone calculated the amount of times his brother had cursed and then smugly looked back at Ryan holding his hand out.

"That's three bucks. Oh boo hoo Ryan. It's not all about you! I have friends too and I don't want to leave them. I think we should let mom and dad see everyone and have a good time. Who knows? Maybe there will be other kids there too!"

Tyrone smiled and Ryan only rolled his eyes and continued packing.

"Now where would my pesky little sweater be?"

Tyrone walked out of the room in search for his little brown sweater. He dashed around the laundry baskets and frantically tossed all kinds of coloured garments everywhere. Once he realised it wasn't there he decided to check the couch. Still no sign of it. Maybe he had already packed it? No matter. THE SWEATER WOULD BE FOUND!

Meanwhile while Tyrone was looking looking for his naughty little sweater, Ryan was changing his shirt for the car journey. He threw off his red football jersey, and shrugged on one of his yellow jumpers. His dad seemed jumpy about the colour yellow in general. Show him a triangle and he would freak out. Ryan found his dad to be pathetic and weak. He felt like he didn't even belong in that family. He felt different somehow. He sighed and finished packing, placing his headphones over his ears and scrolling through his phone selecting a playlist to ignore people to.

Victory! Tyrone had found his naughty little sweater hiding under his bed. He held it up proudly like some grand prize at the carnival he had just one. He grinned and placed it over his faint red curls, sighing in happiness as he felt its warmth on his tiny little body. He was so happy. He packed a few more things in his suitcase and then zipped it up, grabbing his backpack and his dads blue journal. He then quickly dashed downstairs as fast as his little feet would carry him and then waited on the couch next to Ryan.

Wendy and Dipper were packing a few more things and trying to organise money for gas and snacks along the way. Wendy had found Dippers old hat and packed it anyway (she also packed her own brown aviator hat. Good times.)

"What cha listening to?"

Tyrone was on his tip toes trying to peek over Ryan's shoulder to see the music on his playlist that was currently playing. Ryan pulled the phone out of his way and groaned. 

"None of your business."

"Aww but I wanna see!"

Ryan huffed and quickly shoved the phone in Tyrone's face.

"There you saw are you happy?!"

Tyrone was confused by the song and repeated the title in a puzzled tone.

"Emperors New Clothes? By Panic! at The disco. Sounds weird."

"Its amazing! You just don't have any good taste in music!"

"Do so!"

"You listen to video game soundtracks for hours and they aren't even good ones!"

Tyrone huffed. He had clearly lost the argument. He folded his arms and pouted, sitting down in a huff on the chair.

"Orion Stanford Pines, I hope your being nice to your brother."

Wendy came down the stairs in a black tank top, shorts that went down to her knees, Dippers old red flannel and a pair of hiking boots. Her red hair was neatly tied up in a long pony tail and flowed down her back and on top of her head was a worn out, white, dusty, old trucker cap with a faded pine tree on it. 

Not far behind Wendy was Dipper in his favourite blue flannel, black rimmed glasses, loose denim jeans, messy chestnut brown curls, hiking boots and his camera bag. He smiled at the boys and then walked down the stairs with Wendy, hauling heavy suitcases down the stairs.

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his phone. Dipper sighed and opened the door, beginning to haul the heavy cases into the back of the ford. He was not very strong but he was the man of the house and he would load all the suitcases into the car wether his noodle arms wanted him to or not!

Wendy giggled and walked out the house, starting the car and checking the gas for the long journey ahead of them. They were good to go. 

"Come on kids get in the car! We have a long journey ahead of us....."


	3. On the Road

The boys jumped off the couch and walked out to the car. It was raining, which was odd considering it was the first day of summer. Dipper had successfully loaded the cases into the boot of the car and slammed down the hood. Ryan rolled his eyes before opening the door and getting ready to sit down. Dipper stopped him however and stared at his hair.

"What did you do to your hair?"

Ryan scowled at his dad before huffing and sitting down. His light honey eyes staring up at his father with pure hatred.

"Nothing! All I did was add some gel."

Dipper glared back in concern.

"Whats with the blonde streaks in the front?"

Ryan looked at his dad confused and then pulled his head phones over his ears, turning away from his dad. Dipper rolled his eyes and got into the drivers seat. He was really worried about Ryan. It was Ryan's birthday in a few days and he was already displaying familiar behaviour to......Him. Dipper didn't like it. He sighed and shrugged off the thought. There was no way......was there?

"Okay kids we've got a long journey ahead so don't piss off your father."

Tyrone nodded and buckled his seat belt, looking up at Ryan with big eyes. Ryan was gazing out the window and listening to his playlist, not paying any attention to anyone. Tyrone sighed, realising that his older brother wouldn't talk to him or even pay him attention for the whole car journey. He sat quietly and pulled his red backpack onto the seat. His backpack was full of things that would keep entertained. He wished that Ryan would be nicer to him and actually play with him. He sighed and pulled out a rolled up comic book from his bag. He opened up the comic and began to read, sticking out his little pink tongue as he did so.

Dipper and Wendy tuned the radio and were playing some music while they each took turns driving. Dipper was really looking forward to seeing his sister again. He hadn't seen her in so long. Wendy was looking forward to seeing her family again. She wondered if her brothers where still annoying.

It was only a few hours into the journey and Tyrone was bored. Completely and utterly bored. He had read through his comic about ten times and had memorised it all, he ate a few bags of crisps and a chocolate bar, Ryan was still ignoring him and his mom and dad were having a conversation in the front.

He just decided to poke Ryan until he would pay attention to him.

"Ryan..Ryan...Ryan...RYAN.....RYAN...."

"WHAT! I WEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP FUCKING POKING ME...."

"ORION DON'T SWEAR AROUND YOUR BROTHER!"

"Hehe four bucks now."

Ryan was pissed now and he had tried ignoring his annoying little brother. His eye seemed to flash red for a brief moment. Tyrone thought it must have been the light reflecting off his eye. Ryan pulled his headphones off and rested them around his neck, glaring at his brother with a deep scowl on his face.

"Ughh fine! If I talk to you will you leave me alone!?"

Tyrone smiled and nodded eagerly. His chubby little cheeks almost covering his eyes as they rose. He was adorable and the tiny freckles speckled randomly over his face only added to his adorableness.

"So what do you think we will do when we get there? Oh I really want go birdwatching, fishing, canoeing with great great uncle Stan and Ford. Oh maybe Auntie Mabel will teach us how to make sweaters like she does!..."

Ryan rolled his eyes and had a sudden desire to punch something, or destroy something. He shook it off and then turned to face the window again. He sighed and listened to his little brother go on and on and on and on about stupid things that he wanted to do when they got to the falls. He hated this family.

"....Maybe Soos will show us how to fix things and...."

God does he ever shut up. He's so annoying! I wonder what Britney is doing right now? Damn she's hot. Or maybe Jesse, Nicole, Sandra, Sarah.....nah Sabrina is the best. I thinks she's rich? Hehe not richer than Alice though, she is loaded!

Ryan chuckled at his daydream of all six of them in tight and revealing bikinis. He bit his lip at the thought and then shifted a little, feeling a little aroused from the thought. He smirked and then imagined him in the picture in his board shorts and sitting by the pool, each girl sitting around his feet, looking up at him with worshipful eyes full of lust and longing.

In the mean time while Ryan was asleep he missed out three pee stops, two snack stops and a quiet walk around a small town to stretch his legs. Tyrone, Wendy and Dipper left Ryan asleep in the car while they walked around. 

"I can't wait to see everyone mom!"

Wendy smiled and looked down at her precious little Tyrone. He had defiantly taken after her (appearance wise). He reminded her of Dipper when he was younger, bright eyed, curious about everything and simply adorable (maybe a little bit of mabel tossed in).

"I wish your brother had the same amount of enthusiasm as you."

Wendy sighed and giggled when she looked over Dipper trying to check the map. The huge piece of paper was blowing everywhere and Dipper was clearly getting frustrated with the darn thing.

"Stupid map...Cooperate with me here please......come one!"

Wendy giggled and walked with Tyrone over to Dipper, Helping him out with the map. She took the map from Dipper gently and gave him a smug smile, as if to say "this is how its done."

She folded the map up no problem and tucked it back in dippers back pocket. She smiled and gave him a little peck on the lips. She then pulled back and looked at him with half lidded eyes. 

"Hmm we should head off now if we are going to get there before dark."

Wendy smiled and held Tyrone's hand in her own. She walked with Tyrone down to the service station. 

"Tyrone and I are going to go get some snacks for the rest of the way."

Dipper nodded and headed back to the car. He shook slightly from the cold breeze blowing over is face, sending icy cold shards down his spine. Now that he was closer to the falls he felt a familiar presence. It wasn't a good presence either. He was nearly at the car when all of a sudden he hit something triangular. He jumped back in fear and then felt like an idiot realising it was only a gas sign for the service station. He rubbed his forehead in pain and backed away from the metal triangular plate.

He sighed and sat in the car. Ryan was out like a light and was snoring loudly, moaning and biting his lips slightly as he dreamt. Dipper cracked a smirk and rolled his eyes. He remembered when he was Ryan's age and all the weird dreams he used to have. He then remembered other dreams that he would have. He shivered and cleared the thought from his brain. No more Bill! Bill was dead. Defeated. Gone. Never coming back!

He slumped back in his seat and decided to look through his camera. He smiled and stared at the many family photos that appeared on the small screen. They had been many places, Rome, Paris, Rio and many more. The picture before him was a picture of when Ryan was 12 and Tyrone was 10 and Tyrone was licking an ice cream cone while Ryan was standing behind him doing the peace sign. He smiled and clicked the next image. A picture of Wendy sitting by the ocean in sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat was next. Dipper continued going through the pictures and smiling at all the memories.

Wendy and Tyrone came back with three bags of snacks and dinner for the four of them. They entered the car and they continued to drive to the falls.

Ryan was still asleep and having his wet dream. Suddenly the juicy thoughts went away and were instead replaced by brief flashes of images that he didn't understand. From what he could make out he saw his brother, a stone triangle, flames, yellow eyes, fire, blue fire, a cane, a bow tie and an image of parents lying on the ground covered in blood.

He immediately went wide eyed and gaped as he was jolted awake. It was horrible. He began breathing heavily and he heard some sort of faint evil laugh in the back of his head. 

"Hey he's finally awake!"


	4. Long time No See

"Yay sleeping beauty has finally awoken!"

Tyrone teased and mocked Orion, who was currently breathing extremely heavily, eyes wide and full of panic. He was truly traumatised but he couldn't let anyone know about what he just saw. He began to calm down a little, his pupils dilating once more and his heart rate going back to normal. He slumped back into his seat and sighed. The icy cold shards of pure terror remained tingling down his spine, a reminder of the terror he had just witnessed.

"Hey you okay bro? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Ryan's face had indeed gone as white as a sheet. His breathing became normal again and he looked over at his brother and wiped his hands over his face, pushing his spiky brown and blonde lockes out of his face. A cold sweat forming on his forehead. There was no words to describe what he had just saw.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry Ty."

Tyrone gave a little nervous giggle and then turned his attention to back out the window. Ryan had calmed down and decided to scroll through his playlist again to take his mind off things. He took a few deep breaths before scrolling through his playlists. 

Twenty One Pilots....

Green day......

Panic! At the Disco.....

Black Veil Brides......

Blood On the Dance Floor.....

Pierce the Veil.......

My Chemical Romance....

Set it Off.......

All time Low....

Fall Out Boy......

Only a few of his favourites.

Ryan actually had his own high school garage band called Shotgun Carousel (to which he sang lead and played base.) 

He noticed something odd added to his playlist. It was weird. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at the title, 'We'll meet again- Vera Lynn.' Hmm thats odd. He usually is extremely careful and picky when it came to downloading music. He probably accidentally added it. He shrugged and clicked on it (not realising that his headphones were pulled out.)

We'll meet again......

Don't know when, Don't know where......

Oh I know we'll meet again.....

Some sunny day...... 

"Hmm weird."

After the first verse was over static began to play over the rest of the verses as well as weird whispers. This was definitely creeping him out. 

"ORION WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?"

The car came to a complete stop as soon as Dipper heard the odd music playing from Orion's Iphone. The song brought back terrible memories from his first summer in the falls when....He took over. Grunkle Ford had told him everything that happened in the penthouse...Everything. 

Dipper was shaking, eyes wide and his hands gripping the steering wheel in a white knuckled grip. He was breathing heavily and he spoke in a low controlled voice,

"I'll ask again. Where did you hear that song?"

Wendy was confused. Tyrone was confused. Orion was confused. Orion smirked and rewinded the song back to the very beginning and put it on repeat, turning it up as loud as possible and mocking his dad. His honey eyes seemed to glow brighter as he saw how scared his father was getting. This was fun.

"I'm sorry dad. What was that I can't hear you over the noise. What did you say?"

Ryan mocked and even began singing along to the song.

"Oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day....."

Dipper remained frozen with fear. This deal was coming back to haunt him. He gulped and sighed, wiping his brow and sweeping his hands through his hair. He knew something was up, and it was only a few more days till....... Calm down Dipper, there is no way. 

Wendy could see how aggravated and terrified her poor husband was getting. His knuckles now in a white gripped hold around the wheel. The cold sweat dripping from his forehead was a clear sign that he was triggered by the song. She undone her seat belt and reached back, snatching Orion's phone from his grip in rage and turning it off, deleting the awful song that was triggering her poor husband.

Orion huffed and crossed his arms, slumping back into his seat in a huff.

"Sorry dad."

He rolled his eyes. 

"J-just delete it. And never play it again. Ever!"

"Pussy."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL YOUR FATHER ORION!?"

"A Pussy. Because he is one."

Wendy was shocked. She knew Orion's attitude was bad but not this bad.

"That's it! Your grounded when we get there! No phone all summer!"

Ryan went wide eyed. He frantically stumbled forward and tried to reason with his mom.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yes I can. You should have thought twice about what you said Orion."

"GAH YOUR SUCH A STUPID BITCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE DAD! AND I WISH I WAS NEVER PART OF THIS FAMILY!"

Ryan's eye once again seemed to flash red. A clear display of his emotions. He snarled at both of them and then slumped back down in his seat. Both Wendy and Dipper were shocked at Ryan's behaviour. What had gotten into him.........Or what was finally triggered in him. Dipper hated himself right now. He knew that making that deal was a bad idea all those years ago. But he was desperate.

The rest of the car journey was fairly silent. Ryan was purposely ignoring everyone and trying to control himself. Tyrone was either reading or gazing out the window at all the beautiful tall pines that grew along the side of the road. Wendy and Dipper remained silent. Wendy deep in thought about the falls and why her son was acting this way. Dipper was extremely worried about Orion and it was clear now that what he feared was real.

"Okay kids we are here."

Dipper smiled when he could finally smell the fresh scent of pine. It filled his nose and stimulated his senses. He felt so calm and relaxed, like he was home. Wendy felt the same, as she smiled at all the familiar sights passing her by. Tyrone's eager emerald eyes scanned and took in everything before him. From the tall pine. To the many shops and buildings, to the simple dust trails that went through the forrest. He loved it all. Orion on the other hand felt something completely different to the other three. He felt like he had found....family? Of some sort. Like something was drawing him to the falls, more specifically......the woods.

"There she is dear. Do you remember her? Man Soos has took great care of her."

Wendy and Dipper smiled as they pulled into the shacks car park. Tyrone was eager to get out the car and see everyone. Orion didn't care either way. He was planning just to get some band practice in and then meet everyone later. Maybe even check out the woods.........

Suddenly the shack door barged open and out ran a woman in a pink cat sweater and a floaty summer dress that cut off at her mid thigh. Her hair was chestnut brown and she looked fairly young, Around Dippers age. Her neck had a sliver shooting star around it to match her earrings.

"DIP DOP IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG!"

"Mabel!"

Dipper got out the drivers seat and hugged his twin sister close. He smiled and pet her back. Pulling away and getting a look at her. He giggled and smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit! You look so good!"

Mabel blushed and giggled.

"Awww neither have you bro! You wear glasses now. Your like Ford and Stan."

Dipper chuckled and gave her an awkward geeky smile, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah I guess I am."

Mabel giggled and bounced on the heels of her feet. Her summer dress blowing majestically in the evening breeze. She really did age well. She caught sight of Wendy and ran forward giving her a bone crushing squeeze.

"I missed you guys so much! Oh what about the kids? Can I hug them too?"

Wendy giggled and hugged back. Tearing up slightly from happiness.

"Auntie Mabel!"

Tyrone ran out of the car and ran into his aunties arms. He was so excited to see his auntie again and Mabel was extremely happy to her nephew.

"Ty! I missed you so much you little rascal! Look how big you've grown. Your nearly taller than me!"

She giggled and smothered him with kisses. Mabel wasn't very tall at all. She pulled back and smiled, seeing that he was wearing the sweater she made him.

"Aww your wearing the sweater I knitted you."

"Yeah it's my favourite! Thank you!"

"And what about the other brother?"

Orion got out of the car and slammed the car door. Mabel ran over to him and hugged him tight. Orion went wide eyed but awkwardly hugged back. He forgot how affectionate his auntie Mabel was. Before he knew it he was smothered in kisses of sticky lip gloss and perfume. He screwed his face up slightly and made a mental note to wash all the kisses off as soon as he got upstairs..

"Look at you handsome! Ahhhhhh your so cute!"

Mabel squeezed him tighter and Orion was struggling to breathe.

"Okay Auntie Mabel I think you can drop me now, I'm not feeling too good after the car journey so I might just go upstairs and say hello to everyone tomorrow."

Mabel released him from her hold and instead went back to talking with her brother and Wendy.

While all of the family was gathering and standing outside crowding around Dipper and the rest of his family. Orion grabbed his stuff from the boot and walked inside, finding his way around the old shack before finding his room and setting up his black and yellow amp and his guitar. He bit his lip and smirked, getting a feel for the guitar once more. He strummed a few of the strings and then began to rock out, shaking his auburn brown and yellow hair to the base. He smirked and stuck his tongue out beginning to sing.

"Oh can't you see........you belong to me."


	5. I Surender

It was bright and sunny morning and Orion was fast asleep and snoring like a pig. The covers were tossed off during the night because they kept clinging to him. It was hot. Extremely hot and he was sweating puddles. His hand was above his head and he was sleeping on his side. Orion always slept in the most awkward positions. It was time he get his sleeping schedule back on track from all of his late night Instagram stalking, since he didn't have his phone anymore. Or he could always steal it when his bitch of a mother wasn't looking. Nah no point there is no WIFI connections.

Tyrone had woke up bright and early. He got out of his bed and gave an adorable little yawn, his bright red curls sticking to his face slightly from all of the sweat. His emerald eyes began to scan the room. He looked over at his older brother and decided not to make the mistake of waking him up early again. He huffed and looked out the triangular window that illuminated the attic room. Hmm how weird to have a room in an attic. The window seemed to reflect a blood red triangle on the floor. Tyrone was curious. He stood in the centre of the room and decided to sit down on the wooden floor boards in the centre of the red light.

Orion stirred a little and rolled over squinting his honey eyes slightly and staring at his little brother in the middle of the room. "Ty what the fuck are you doing sitting on the floor? Its creepy bro."

Tyrone looked up at his brother and shrugged.He made a mental note to tell his brother later that he owed him five bucks now. He smiled a little. Orion huffed and rolled over so he was facing the painting of an old ship. It was fairly torn and looked like it had seen better days. The dust seemed to gather on the worn canvas and make the paint look way more faded than it should. Orion decided that today he was going to do some serious decorating on his side of the room. He was way too tired from last nights jam session to be bothered to unpack everything.

Tyrone sat on the wooden floorboards in his green pajama shorts with dinosaurs on them. He seemed to be lost in thought and not really bothered with anything around him. Orion on the other hand was in his red boxers and nothing else except his fishbone necklace.

"Ryan? Why do you always wear that necklace?"

Orion shrugged and rolled back over to face his brother. He yawned and put his hands behind his head. "I don't know I just like it." He sighed and really regretted not wearing a watch at that point in time. "What time is it Ty?"

Tyrone looked at his watch and observed the hands positions. The smaller hand was pointing to the four and the bigger hand was just off the five. "Hmm it's around half past four." Orion groaned and slammed his face into the pillow. "Its surprising that your actually up. Usually you sleep until ten or eleven."

"IT'S TOO FUCKING HOT!" 

Orion groaned into his pillow. Tyrone giggled and began to jump on his brothers back. Orion groaned again and then growled. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Nope! Your up now so you can't go back to sleep. Also it's our first day in the falls and you still haven't said hi to everyone yet because you bailed and decided to destroy our ear drums with your bass guitar."

Orion growled and rolled over so he was on his back. His little brother now sitting on his chest. "Seriously Ty get off me." Tyrone giggled and stuck his tongue out. "Nope! Make me."

Orion smirked and looked to the side innocently. His honey eyes dancing with mischievousness. His one sharp canine peeking over his bottom lip. "Alright Ty I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." 

Orion gave Tyrone a grin before tasering his squishy sides with his fingers. Tyrone immediately tensed up a little and giggled. His natural reaction was to curl up slightly but even when he did Orion still kept tickling him all over. The most sensitive part of his body was his squishy stomach that was covered in freckles. He continued giggling and rolling around uncontrollably on his brothers stomach. Orion grinned in triumph and continued tickle torturing his little brother. Tyrone was inches away from rolling off the bed.

"Stop....ah.....Ryan! Okay....okay I surrender just- AH!"

Tyrone giggled. Orion smirked and had a cocky look on his face. "Oh do you surrender little bro? Do you really? Or do I need to tickle...Here?" Orion's hands moved down to lightly tickle the soft warm flesh of Tyrone's stomach. "H-hey n-no fair bro! Anywhere but there!"

"Oh so this is your weakness is it? Hmm what if I use a combo attack here," Orion's second hand began to taser Tyrone's side while his other hand tickled his stomach, "and....here?"

Tyrone was rolling around like a fish flopping on the deck after it had just been reeled in. Orion grinned triumphantly and then briefly stopped tickling his little brother. Chuckling slightly as he pulled his hands away and rested them behind his head. "I'm alpha here Ty and I say we go back to sleep." Tyrone giggled and gave Orion an adorable smile. 

"I love you bro."

"I love you too Ty....... Please just fuck off and go back to bed."

Orion closed his eyes and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. Tyrone on the other hand got off his brothers chest and huffed. His sides were hurting and his chubby cheeks were also after all of that constant giggling and smiling. Once he had successfully got off the bed and back into his own he rolled over to face Orion's back and he smirked.

"Oh and by the way Ryan.."

"What?"

"You owe me ten bucks now....."

"OH SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!"

((sorry for the short chapter. I just had a great idea and I needed to write some brotherly fluff.))


End file.
